Colemanite
by CraftyNinjaCat13
Summary: Based on the stop motion/book Coraline. When Cole finds a door in the wall of the dojo, he finds an alternate utopia where all of his desires are real...and all his family and friends have buttons for eyes! Is this place for real? Or is there something sinister behind the black button eyes of the Other Sensei? Rated T because of scary s*** and mature themes!
1. A Boring World

_This is a post Halloween story that popped into my head a week ago. I thought I would take a break before I started Return of the Mechanic 2. If you haven't seen Coraline, then go watch it. Like, right now, if you have to. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy and review!_

Colemanite Brookestone was a teenage boy with the elemental power of Earth. Call him Cole for short. His teacher, Sensei Wu, taught Cole everything about the martial arts. He also looked after him. Misako, Wu's right hand woman, was a kind soul who spent most of her time working.

Now, this is a story about how a strange doll and curiosity changed this boy's life forever, and nearly ended it. Let's begin, shall we?

...

Cole snapped a branch off of the nearest bush. He cleared the leaves off of it and it turned into a Y shaped stick. He held onto the points and walked around.

He had reached the bottom of a hill when he heard the rustling of the bushes above him. He looked up and only saw a bunch of boulders strewn around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Cole.

When he received no answer, he grabbed a rock on the floor and threw it as hard as he could towards the source of the sound. He heard a yowling noise and gasped.

Still holding the stick, he ran as fast as he could along the winding path. When he had finally stopped, he was at the top of a hill. He heard the yowling sound again and screamed. He turned around and saw a black cat, perched on a rock in front of him.

"You scared me to death, you mangy fiend!" Cole yelled angrily.

Cole heard the sound of an air horn behind him, and he turned around. He saw a kid on a motorcycle with a skull shaped helmet headed straight towards him. Cole screamed, dropped the stick and ducked for cover.

"Get away from me!" Cole screamed as the motorcycle whizzed over his head.

Thunder boomed as the kid got to his feet. He looked at Cole and took off his helmet. The boy had light brown hair and a cut through his right eyebrow.

"So...you're from Texas or Utah? Somewhere dry and barren?" they boy said, "I've heard of water witching before, but it..."

Cole yawned as he yabbered on and on. This guy sure talked a lot.

"It's a dousing rod." Cole said, "And I don't like being stalked. Not by psycho nerds, or their cats!"

He kicked the boy in the shin, causing him to drop the stick.

"Technically, he's not my cat. He's wild, but I feed him every once in a while." the boy said.

"Whatever. So...if I'm a water witch, then where's the well?" asked Cole.

"You're standing on it." the boy said.

Cole gasped and took a step back as the boy cleaned some dust off of the ground. Cole was standing on a trapdoor.

"It's supposed to be so deep, when you fall into it and look up, you see a sky of stars in the middle of the day." the boy said, looking into a crack in the trapdoor.

Cole looked out towards the dojo, and the boy kept on talking.

"Surprised you moved in. Nya Lovat, she's the owner of the dojo. Doesn't allow many teens, which is quite ironic, since she's a teen herself." the boy said.

"How come?" asked Cole.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it. Anyway, my name's Jay. Jay Walker." the boy said, extending his hand for a shake.

"Jay?" said Cole.

"It's short for Jayden. Not my idea, of course. What did you get saddled with?" asked Jay.

"I didn't get saddled with anything. It's Cole." said Cole.

"Cal what?"

"No, _Cole._ Cole Brookstone."

"Cole a strange name. Cal's more of an ordinary name, isn't it?"

Cole realised Jay's hand was still extended. He went to shake it, but recoiled in shock after touching it and receiving an electric shock.

"Oops. Sorry. Forgot to tell you... I'm the Master of Lightning!" Jay laughed.

"Jayden! _"_ a voice yelled in the distance.

"I think I heard someone calling you, J _ayden_." Cole spat.

"Oh no. Guess I have to go." said Jay.

Before Cole could react, Jay ran off into the distance, the cat not far behind.

...

"Hey, Sensei, I almost fell down a well today." said Cole. Sensei Wu didn't look up from his parchments.

There was a parcel on the table on the table Sensei Wu was working on. Cole opened it when he saw his name scrawled on the front.

In the parcel was a doll that looked exactly like Cole, and a note.

 _Hey Cal,_

 _I found this. Look familiar?_

 _Jay._

"A Little Me? That's weird. I hate dolls." said Cole.

"That's good to know. Why don't you check on Misako?" Sensei Wu muttered.

Cole groaned in disgust and walked to Misako's study. He opened the door uncertainly and saw Misako typing away at a computer.

"Hey, Misako. How's the writing going?" asked Cole.

Misako didn't answer, so Cole sighed and closed the door. Looking around, he decided to explore the dojo.

In the middle of Cole's exploring, he lost the doll. He looked around trying to find it... and instead found a door. It was covered with wallpaper.

"SENSEI! OPEN THIS DOOR FOR ME!" Cole screamed.

Sensei Wu walked into the room that Cole was in and glared at him.

"If I open this for you, will you leave me in peace?" asked Sensei Wu.

Cole nodded and gave Sensei Wu his best puppy dog eyes. Sensei Wu rolled his eyes and walked out walked up to a cabinet nearby. He grabbed a black key with a button on the top. He cut the wallpaper open with a box cutter and unlocked the door, Cole watching eagerly.

Cole's face fell when he saw that the passage was blocked with a brick wall.

"You happy? Now leave me in peace." said Sensei Wu.

Sensei Wu walked away, Cole staring at the brick wall in disappointment.

The world was dull as it could become.

 _How did I do? Tell me in the reviews! In the meantime, stay awesome! =^w^=_


	2. A Strange New World

_Welcome to the second chapter of Colemanite, everybody! Here's where it gets fun! Or freaky…depends on how you look at it._

Cole stared up at the cobweb covered ceiling, completely beat. Misako had made some 'delicious' vegetable stew for dinner. More like vegetable slime. Cole had asked Sensei Wu why he didn't cook, but he was just put to bed.

Placing the doll on a chair next to his bed, Cole realised there was an stinging red mark on his hand. The shock from Jay had caused it to appear. He groaned, finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Well, at least he _would_ have, if he were not woken up by a squeaking sound coming from under his bed.

Cole opened his eyes and looked under his bed. A strange white mouse with button eyes stared back. The mouse squeaked again and went out the bedroom door. Cole jumped out of his bed and ran after it, not noticing the doll was missing from the chair.

The mouse jumped down the stairs, squeaking all the way so Cole wouldn't lose track of it. It scampered into the lounge room and, to Cole's surprise, through the open little door in the wall.

The door was open just a crack, so Cole grabbed the door and swung it open. He was shocked to see a long blue tunnel in the place of a brick wall. The mouse looked back momentarily, urging Cole to follow it, and continued down the tunnel.

A cold wind blew through the tunnel, and Cole was filled with a sense of curiosity. So he did what any normal kid would do; he slowly crawled through the tunnel after the mouse.

Cole was surprised to see another door at the end of the tunnel. He pushed it open…and he was met by the living room again. He crawled out the door, confused but how he managed to get back to the living room.

Cole got to his feet and walked around. He suddenly realised this living room was a lot cleaner than his own. He caught a whiff of the air, and smelt something that definitely wasn't Misako's cooking.

"Something smells…good." mumbled Cole.

Cole walked towards the source of the smell, reaching the kitchen. He noticed Sensei Wu was there, happily working over the stove.

"Sensei? What are you doing here in the middle of the night…" Cole never go to finish his sentence, for Sensei Wu turned around and looked at him. Cole stopped talking in shock of what he saw.

In place of Sensei's eyes, were shining black buttons.

"You're just in time for dinner, Cole." Sensei Wu beamed.

"You're not my Sensei. " Cole stammered, "My Sensei doesn't have bu-bu.."

"Bu-bu-bu-buttons? Do you like them? I'm your _Other_ Sensei." the Other Sensei said, "Now go tell Other Misako that dinner's ready."

Cole stared at Sensei Wu, still stunned.

"Go on. She's in her study." the Other Sensei whispered.

Cole finally snapped out of his daze and walked towards the study. He obviously knew where it was, since this dojo was just a mirror image of his own.

Cole opened the door to the study, and saw Misako bent over a piano, pressing a few keys.

"Misako?" said Cole. Misako spun around, showing Cole that she had black button eyes too.

"Hello, Cole." Misako said, "Want to hear my new song?"

"Misako can't play the piano." said Cole.

"No need to." said Misako.

As she said that, a pair of hands came out of the piano. Cole raised his eyebrows.

"This piano plays me." said Misako.

As she said that, the hands fit onto her own like glove and started to play a bubbly tune on the piano. Cole was surprised to hear Misako singing along.

 _Making up a song about Colemanite_

 _He's a peach, he's a doll, he always wins the fight_

 _He's a cool as a button in the eye of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Colemanite_

 _When he goes exploring Wu and I will never ever make it boring_

 _Our eyes will be on Colemanite_

As Misako struck the final chords on the piano, Cole stared at her in shock.

"How did you you know my full name?" asked Cole.

"I'm Other Misako. Of course I have to know these types of things." said Misako.

"Okay…um, Other Sensei wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready." said Cole.

"Who's starving? Raise your hand." said Misako.

As she said that, the puppet hand both raised themselves into the air, bringing Misako's hands with them. Cole laughed.

…

Cole, Other Sensei and Other Misako sat at the dinner table. Cole stuffed his face with chicken and mashed potatoes, pleased to see a gravy train go around. He poured some gravy over his mashed potatoes and continued to help himself.

"This is great grub, Sensei, but I'm getting a bit thirsty." said Cole.

"Any requests?" asked the Other Sensei.

"Mango milkshake?" Cole asked back.

As he said that, the chandelier lowered. Cole noticed a few spouts attached to it, and poured himself a drink from the orange one. He took a sip from his cup, pleased to see it now contained mango milkshake.

As Cole finished cleaning his plate, Other Sensei placed another plate in front of him. it was a chocolate cake with orange icing, lit candles, rock candies and the words 'Welcome Home!' written in bright red icing.

"Home?" said Cole.

"We've been waiting for you, Cole." Other Sensei said, "Anyway, I was hoping after the meal we could play a game."

As Other Sensei said 'game' , his button eyes shone and he drummed his fingers on the table.

"A game? You mean…like Hide and Seek?" asked Cole.

"Yeas, Hide and Seek! In the rain!" said Other Sensei.

"Rain? What rain?" asked Cole.

As Cole said that, a flash of lightning illuminated the house and it started to pour.

"But…what about the mud?" Cole asked. He remembered Sensei saying that he hated mud. However…

"Oh, we LOVE mud here! Mud pies, mud facials…it's great for treating lightning shocks." said Other Sensei.

"How did you…it's been great, but I need to get home to my other Sensei." said Cole.

"But I _am_ your Other Sensei." said Other Sensei.

"No, I mean my _other_ other Sensei. You know, Sensei 1?" Cole said, " I really need to get to bed."

"You're right. Let me tuck you in." Other Sensei said.

Cole felt a bit uncomfortable with how kindly Other Sensei was treating him, but he let him show him to his room.

When Cole opened the door to his bedroom, he was blown away by how amazing his room was. Little dragonflies flew around the room, greeting him, and an octopus plush toy asked him how he was doing.

He jumped into his bed and Other Misako pulled the covers over him.

"Wait." Other Sensei said. He took Cole's hand (the one with the shock mark) and smeared some mud over the mark.

"See you soon." Other Sensei and Other Misako said together as Cole closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, they were gone, and the doll sat in their place.

 _That's Chapter 2. Question of the day: Who do you think the other characters are going to be? For now, that's all, folks!_


	3. A Weird Neighbourhood

_Here's chapter 3! Since I've been away for a while, here's a really REALLY long chapter! Enjoy and review!_

Cole looked at his hand, realising that the mark that Jay had made on his hand was gone.

"It's gone! The zap mark...it's gone!" Cole gasped, throwing the covers off of himself.

Cole dashed downstairs and immediately went to the little door. To his dismay, when he opened the door there was no tunnel, just the same brick wall. he heard the sound of the kettle whistling. He walked to the kitchen and saw Sensei Wu, minus the button eyes.

...

"You were there Sensei. Except it wasn't you. You were my Other Sensei." said Cole.

Sensei Wu yawned and poured himself a cup of tea, apparently paying no attention to Cole. Cole sighed and turned to Misako.

"Misako, you were there too, and...I think you were wearing green bunny slippers." Cole said.

"Well, that couldn't be me then. My bunny slippers are pink." Misako said, pointing to her feet, "Oh, can you spare some of that magic mud? Because I have a huge case of writer's rash, right on my..."

Misako was interrupted by the scariest glare Sensei Wu had ever given somebody.

"Umm...I guess I'm gonna continue writing." Misako mumbled, leaving the kitchen.

Sensei Wu shoved some packages into Cole's arms.

"The mailman gave us the wrong packages. Go give them to the nutball next door, then go visit our other neighbours." Sensei Wu mumbled.

"Kai Smith and Lloyd Garmadon? But you told me they were total dingbats!" Cole cried.

"I know." Sensei Wu said.

...

Cole looked through the packages, surprised to see the same name on every single one.

"Zane Julien, Zane Julien, Zane Julien..." Cole finally gave up and assumed that every single one was for that Zane person. He spotted convenient sign near where he was standing. It read:

 _ZANE JULIEN THERE_

Cole warily walked up the metal stairs towards an apartment at the top of the dojo, carrying the packages with him. He finally reached a small white door. Cole pushed the door of the apartment with one hand, surprised to see that it was open.

"LOOK OUT!"

Cole felt a hard pain in the head when somebody fell on top of him. He dropped the packages on the ground as the person who had landed on top of him quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Cole looked up, and he was met with a teenage boy. He had short silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He gave Cole a warm smile and helped him up. Cole was surprised by how cold the boy's hand was.

"I'm Zane." the boy said.

"Uh...I have your mail." Cole said, handing Zane the packages.

"Oh, thank you! I've been waiting for this stuff!" Zane said, "My pets have been getting a bit hungry."

"I'm sorry...pets?" asked Cole.

As Cole said that, a black figure swooped over Cole's head, making him scream. the black figure landed on Zane's shoulder, revealing itself to be a falcon.

"You gave the new neighbour quite a scare." Zane said, handing the falcon the packages, which it held in its beak, "Bring these in for me, okay?"

The falcon flew through the apartment door and didn't come back out.

"So, what's your name?" asked Zane.

"Cole. Cole Brookstone." Cole said.

"Hello Cal. I hope we can meet again someday." Zane said, "I'd love to chat more, but I need to get to work. The mice aren't going to feed themselves, and I'm teaching them to perform tricks. It's a work in progress. Later."

With that, Zane ran through the door and slammed it in Cole's face, locking it.

Cole didn't even bother to correct Zane since he said his name wrong. Why bother? Cole walked down the stairs and was about to continue walking around when Zane fell from the sky again and landed directly in front of him, making him scream again.

"Sorry. I just...had a strange feeling. Ever since I was born I've had a sixth sense. I usually know when something's going to go wrong." Zane said, "And...I sense you shouldn't go through that little door."

Cole was taken aback by what Zane said. How did he know about the door?

"Then again, maybe I'm wrong. Just in case, be careful. Bye... _Cole."_ Zane said, running off again.

Cole was highly confused by what had just happened. Zane was training a mouse _circus_ , had called him Cal, then Cole, he knew about the door...ouch. It made his brain hurt.

Zane was interesting. Strange, but interesting.

...

Since Sensei Wu seemed better off without him in the dojo, Cole decided to go to Kai and Lloyd's apartment. He walked around trying to find it until he found a small staircase leading into the ground. Cole walked down the staircase and rang the doorbell.

Cole screamed yet again when he was ambushed by a horde of barking black dogs that burst out of the door and surrounded him.

A different teenage boy with brown hair, amber eyes and red pyjamas looked out the door and saw Cole being 'attacked' by the dogs.

"Oh, cease your infernal yapping!" the boy scolded. He looked up at Cole.

"How nice to see you, Cal!" the boy said, opening the door wider, "Come in! We're playing cards."

"Still Cole, Smith." Cole muttered, stepping inside.

"Call me Kai." said Kai.

Cole looked around the small room and saw a bunch of posters of Kai and another boy, who Cole assumed was Lloyd. Each poster was advertising performances that the two had starred in. They seemed a few years old, as the current Kai and Lloyd were at least 18. The Kai and Lloyd in the pictures must have been 13 to 15.

Cole walked through a curtain, revealing a much larger room. There was a kitchen, furnace and assorted furniture with the occasional dog. Another teenager with blonde hair, purple eyes and green pyjamas looked at Cole, who waved awkwardly back. It was Lloyd.

"Kai, are you being followed?" asked Lloyd.

"It's Cal Bookstone. The new neighbour." Kai said, "Get some tea for him, will you? He'll have the oolong tea."

"Hey, the jasmine is much better."

"No, oolong!"

"Jasmine it is, then!"

Kai facepalmed as Lloyd brewed the tea. Cole sat down on the red couch, making the mistake of looking up. He gasped when he saw a bunch of stuffed, dead dogs dressed in angel suits. Their eyes were sewn shut, adding to the creepiness factor.

"Are those dogs...real?" asked Cole.

"Our departed babies. Couldn't bear to part with them, so we had them stuffed." said Kai.

Lloyd brought the tea on an old tea tray, with a small blue bowl of red and green taffy.

"Oh, go on. Try one. It's hand-pulled taffy from Brighton. It's the best in the world." Lloyd said, winking.

Cole looked at the taffy and tried to pick up a piece. Instead he managed to pick up the whole bowl. The taffy pieces were stuck together. Cole tried yanking it with all his might, but the bowl went flying out of his hands and stuck to the roof of the room.

Cole sighed and turned back to Kai and Lloyd. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you two..." Cole said, "In...some kind of relationship?"

"Beg your pardon?" Kai asked.

"Like...are you...married or something?"

Lloyd spat out his tea in shock. Kai quickly gave him a napkin.

"Cal, we're not married. _"_ Lloyd said.

"Okay. Sorry, I just thought.." Cole was cut off by Kai, who expertly changed the subject.

"Would you like me to read them?" Kai asked, putting on a weird red hat with an eye in the middle, "I mean, your tea leaves. They'll tell me your future."

"Uh...sure." Cole shrugged. He drank another mouthful of tea and handed his cup to Kai. Kai swirled the tea around and gasped.

"Oh Cal. You're in terrible danger!" Kai whispered.

"You're going mad, Kai! Here, let me see." Lloyd said, grabbing the cup, "It's good news. There's a tall, handsome beast in YOUR future."

"Huh?" Cole gaped.

"It's hard to tell, but I think he's wearing blue. Or white. Know anyone who wears those colours?"

Cole's mind flashed back to Jay and Zane. That's odd.

"Lloyd, can't you see? It's a sign of danger!" Kai said, "I see a very peculiar hand."

"I think it's a giraffe."

"Giraffes don't fall from the sky!"

As Kai said that, the bowl of taffy that was stuck to the roof became unstuck and shattered on the floor. The three boys gasped.

"Well, what should I do?" asked Cole.

"Never wear green in your dressing room..." said Kai.

"Acquire a very tall stepladder.." said Lloyd.

"And be very very careful." said Kai.

"Okay. Thanks for the tea." Cole said.

Cole stood up and left the room, Kai and Lloyd watching him leave.

"Should we have told him we were a couple?" Lloyd whispered.

"Best not to." Kai answered.

 _Fun fact, Spink and Forcible were actually a couple. It was confirmed by the author of the book, and I thought I might as well make some slight Greenflame. Why not? Question of the day: who was the TALL HANDSOME BEAST? Jay or Zane_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) _? Review!_


	4. A Garden and a Jumping Mouse Circus

_Alright, after all this time, here's Chapter 4! WARNING: this chapter is pretty long._

Cole left the Kai and Lloyd's 'apartment', and he was about to go back to the dojo when he almost collided with Jay, hidden in the fog covering the ground. He was holding a pair of tongs and his helmet.

"Oh, it's you." Cole said.

"No need to be so cold, Cal." Jay said, grinning.

"Like I said before, it's Cole. What are you even doing?" Cole asked.

"Hunting for banana slugs." Jay shrugged and put his helmet back over his head. He suddenly saw something and dived into the fog.

Cole heard a meow and turned around. She saw the same black cat, perched on top of a taxi. He rolled his eyes and looked back at where Jay was, only to be met with a fat slimy slug.

"Check out Slugzilla!" Jay cried, shoving the slug under Cole's nose.

"Ugh, you're just like my Sensei." Cole groaned, "Never listening to me."

"Would you mind?" Jay asked, passing Cole a camera.

Cole decided to humour Jay and snap a few pictures. Jay pretended to eat the slug, made it look like it was coming out of his nose and brought the slug close to the camera, giving the illusion it was way bigger than him. Cole couldn't help it but burst out laughing.

Jay threw the slug away and twiddled with his fingers.

"You know, I've never been inside that dojo." Jay said, "Nya would kill me. She supervises me, and says it's dangerous. Something about her twin sister disappearing. According to Nya, her sister was stolen."

The black cat (which was climbing on the windowsill of Cole's bedroom) heard Jay say that and looked through the window. It saw a doll that looked exactly like Cole. Its blood ran cold as it looked at Cole.

Cole waved Jay off and disappeared into the dojo, Jay walking off in the other direction.

...

That night, Cole broke some cheese and left it at his doorway, hoping to lure in some button eyed mice. He ran to his bed and immediately closed his eyes.

No sooner had he closed his eyes did he hear the squeaking of mice.

Cole burst out of the bed and saw the mice, snacking on the cheese. He immediately ran after them as they bounded down the stairs, knowing where they were taking him. He ran into the lounge and flung the little door open. He was pleased to see the same long blue tunnel in the place of the brick wall.

Showing no hesitation this time, he happily crawled through the tunnel after the mice. He found himself on the other side. He was back in the Other World. Awesome.

Cole heard humming from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and saw the Other Sensei grating some cheese.

"Welcome back, Cole! It was nice of you to send this cheddar." the Other Sensei said.

"Cheddar? Oh, the mice bait!" Cole whispered.

"Would you call Other Misako? I bet she's hungry as a pumpkin by now." the Other Sensei joked.

The Other Sensei gave Cole a strawberry and sent him off into the garden.

Cole was completely blown away by the beauty of the garden. Sure, gardens weren't his favourite topic, but now he was starting to change his mind. Little dragonflies buzzed around his head as he walked through the gates. He found a pitcher plant and laughed when a button eyed frog jumped out.

He was suddenly ambushed by a bunch of snapping yellow plants. He chuckled as he playfully fought to keep the plants away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Other Misako, riding a mechanical butterfly.

She swooped towards him and pruned the snapping plants. She grabbed them in a bunch and handed them to Cole.

"Um...Other Sensei says it's time for dinner. Breakfast. You know...food?" Cole said nervously.

"Hop on, Cole. I want to show you something." Other Misako said, patting a seat next to her.

Cole shrugged and hopped onto the butterfly next to Other Misako. Pulling the antennae levers, they flew into the air. Looking down at the garden, he realised it looked exactly like him.

"This is amazing!" Cole cried.

"Other Sensei suggested it. Boy, he knows you like the back of his hand." Other Misako smiled.

...

Once Cole was finished eating, Other Sensei took his plate.

"Other Misako and I will clean up, while you and your _friend_ head upstairs." the Other Sensei said.

"My friend?" Cole asked.

As he said that, there was a knock at the door. The Other Sensei opened the door to reveal Jay. It was the same Jay, down to the cut in his eyebrow, expect for the black buttons that replaced his eyes.

"Great. Another Jay." Cole groaned, "Hello, _Jayden._ "

When Jay simply waved, Cole got a bit confused. Why wasn't he blabbering on and on like the annoying person he was?

"I thought you'd like him a bit more if he spoke a little less. So I fixed him." ther Other Sensei said.

"So..he can't talk at all?" Cole grinned, "I like it."

"Now run along and have fun." the Other Sensei said, gently pushing Other Jay towards him. Now with his new friend, Cole walked out the door.

...

The first thing he noticed were the now brightly lit stairs, leading to Zane's apartment. A glowing blue blimp flew overhead, leading them up the stairs. It disappeared into a little door above the real door, which was unlocked.

Cole and Other Jay were flipped through the door and landed on the floor inside Zane's apartment. Cole looked up and saw red and yellow cannons lined up in a row. Across the room was a chicken shaped popcorn machine. Cole walked over to the popcorn machine and took a bag.

He munched some hot buttery popcorn and heard a bang behind him. he turned around and saw Other Jay, covered in cotton candy sticks that were fired out of the cannons. Cole laughed and ditched the popcorn, swapping it for one of the cotton candy sticks attached to Other Jay.

Cole and Other Jay heard a very familiar voice, and they scrambled into a mini tent next to the popcorn machine. They crawled into a surprisingly big circus arena. They watched as the same blue blimp flew into the room. The whole time this was happening Cole and Other Jay could hear Zane, or Other Zane, announcing his big act through a loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It is my highest honour to introduce you to my fantastic, amazing...Jumping Mouse Circus!"

As Other Zane said that, the blimp burst open, revealing a troupe of button eyed mice. They mice formed a word with their bodies and tails, a word Cole knew very well.

"My name!" Cole gasped.

A dressed up mouse balancing on top of a red and yellow ball, whom Cole assumed was the leader, blew his trumpet. Drums drummed, trumpets trumpeted all the mice bounced into formation. With the leader in the middle, the mice created various shaped as they bounced around, much to Cole's delight.

"It's amazing, Jay!" Cole whispered.

Finally a spiralling pillar grew in the middle of the troupe, and every mouse had their own place bouncing on it. The leader was on top, and it rolled down to the bottom of the pillar, knocking off the other mice.

As soon as the mouse leader reached the bottom, the pillar disappeared and Zane stood in its place, wearing a ringmaster's uniform and black button eyes. Cole and Other Jay let out their best applause.

"Woohoo! That was awesome!" Cole yelled, "It was...amazing!"

"Thank you, gentlemen, for witnessing the debut of my Jumping Mouse Circus!" Other Zane beamed.

The mice bounced out of sight, probably leaving to go to their tents. The leader mouse bounced up Other Zane's arm, still balancing on the ball, and disappeared under Other Zane's top hat.

"You are welcome back here any time, and your little friend too. Until next time...Cole." Other Zane said.

Zane took Cole's hand and kissed it (much to Other Jay's jealousy), causing Cole to blush slightly. Then Cole and Other Jay thanked Other Zane and left the tent.

...

Cole laid down in his bed as the Other Sensei, Other Misako and Other Jay watched. Other Misako noticed the cotton candy in Other Jay's hair and pulled it out, taking a bite. Other Sensei signalled Other Misako and Other Jay to be quiet and simply watched as Cole shut his eyes.

...

Cole sat up and yawned. He looked around and realised he was back in the real world. He groaned.

 _So, that was another chapter. Review and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	5. A Stage Play

_Hello readers, and welcome to chapter 5! A lot to say today..._

 _First off, I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I went to Bali for a week, and I couldn't bring my laptop. Then I took an internet break._

 _Second, I made a poll! I have no idea what to write next (although I've been thinking about doing Return of the Mechanic 2), so I'm letting you all decide. You can find the poll on my profile._

 _Finally, if you saw the movie Coraline, then you would probably know that there was a play that Spink and Forcible performed for Coraline that was a little inappropriate. I'm basing this off of the movie, and if I were to make this more similar to the real thing, I would have to bump the rating to M and you wouldn't want that, would you? Enjoy, but prepare yourselves for things to get a bit weird..._

Cole, Misako and Sensei Wu were driving to town to buy groceries and other supplies, and the whole time they were driving Cole babbled on and on about the 'dream' he had last night.

"But Sensei, the mice were amazing! They jumped around and had buttons for eyes! Zane was there too! He was the ringmaster!" Cole babbled.

"Zane? You mean Zane Julien, the crazy kid that lives above us?" Sensei Wu asked.

"He's not crazy!" Cole protested.

"I'm telling you, something's wrong with that kid. His father died a few years back, and his younger brother went missing. He must have been traumatised to the point of insanity. He falls off of stuff daily and he keeps a horrid crow as a pet. He must be cuckoo bananas." Sensei Wu said.

"It's a falcon! And I don't like how you're degrading him like that!" Cole yelled, "He's different, not insane!"

"Whatever." Sensei Wu sighed, "Listen Cole, just behave while we get your new gi, alright? And don't go near Zane. He's a bad influence."

Sensei Wu stopped the car and they all got out. Misako walked into the grocery store while Sensei Wu and Cole walked into a uniform shop.

Cole sulked on the steps while Sensei Wu bought the gi. He looked around and noticed a pair of orange striped gloves. He grabbed them and was interrupted by two girls who flew down the stairs on stools with wheels.

There was a crashing sound and a stool rolled over to Cole. He grabbed it and wheeled around Sensei Wu, waving the gloves around.

"Put them back." Sensei Wu said without looking up.

"Come on! Can't I have one nice thing?" Cole groaned. Sensei Wu didn't respond.

Cole put the gloves back where they came from and continued sulking.

…

The first thing Cole did when he got back to the dojo was run to the lounge room and try to open the little door. To his surprise the door didn't open. Cole pulled as hard as he could, but the door didn't budge.

"Why doesn't the door open?" Cole asked.

"Well, I found some rat crap and I thought you'd feel…safer." Sensei Wu said, "Did I ever tell you about…"

"Yeah yeah, your first pupil, Morro, disappeared and you never heard from him again." Cole groaned.

"I better get a new staff. My last one broke after _someone_ broke it." Sensei Wu said, glaring at Cole.

"Won't be long." Sensei Wu said, leaving the dojo.

"I will be." Cole whispered.

Cole tried looking in the drawer filled with keys, but the button key was nowhere to be found. He looked around and noticed the key hanging on a nail. It was hanging over a door. Cole grabbed a bunch of chairs and phonebooks and carefully grabbed the key off of the nail.

He ran to the little door and twisted the key in its lock. He looked around and took a deep breath. He flung the door open and saw something amazing.

The brick wall had been replaced by a long blue tunnel.

" I knew it was real." Cole whispered.

Without any hesitation, he crawled into the tunnel, not noticing that the cat was watching.

…

Cole went through the other side of the tunnel and came into the Other World for the third time. He walked into the kitchen and saw cakes, pizzas and a medium sized black box. On top of the box was a card. Cole opened it and read what was inside.

 _Dear Cole,_

 _I'm out gardening. Lloyd and Kai have invited you and your friend over for tea. I hope you like your new outfit. Misako picked it out._

 _Regards,_

 _Sensei_

Cole opened the box and was met with a cool grey shirt with silver highlights, some black pants and a pair of blue boots.

Now wearing his new clothes, he jumped down the stairs and heard a meow. He looked up and saw the cat sitting on the roof of the other dojo.

"Oh, so there's another you in this world too. Where are your button eyes?' Cole asked.

"I'm not wearing those nasty things. There's only one me in all the realms, and I'd like to keep it that way." the cat growled.

"You talk?" Cole asked.

"Only in this world. Anyway, I came to warn you. This world..it's not what it seems." the cat said.

"How did you get here?" Cole asked.

"There are different passages other than the door that I know about. I can hop in whenever I want." the cat said.

The cat jumped into a log that was lying around and came out of a different log. Cole's eyes darted back and forth as the cat jumped from log to log.

"Hang on, I hear something. Shh!" the cat whispered. With that, it jumped out of sight.

"Weird." Cole muttered.

Cole looked around and noticed that the stairs that led to Kai and Lloyd's apartment was lit up. Hesitantly he walked down the stairs and opened the door. He walked through some red curtains and was met with a blinding light.

It turned out to be a dog with button eyes holding a flashlight in its mouth. Like an usher it escorted Cole down the theatre isle and led him to the front row of seats, where Other Jay and a whole other bunch of button eyed dogs were watching the stage. Cole sat down next to Jay.

As he sat down, music played and Kai appeared on the stage. Kai started singing, and Cole was really impressed. If he had known Kai could sing at all, let alone like a pop star, he probably wouldn't have been weirded out by him and Lloyd as much.

" _Does Kai sing like that in the real world?"_ Cole whispered. Other Jay shrugged.

Kai finished singing and bowed, receiving applause from Other Jay and Cole and a whole lot of barking from the dogs. The the scene changed. Kai disappeared and Lloyd appeared in his place. He started singing as well, just as well as Kai, maybe even better. As a result, once he was done he received a even louder round of applause.

The curtains closed and a dog pushed a tiny barrel of water to the middle of the stage. Cole looked up and saw Kai and Lloyd standing on diving boards, extremely high up in the air.

"Ready to break a leg, Lloyd?" Other Kai asked.

"Our lives for the theater!" Other Lloyd responded.

"Oh god. I can't watch." Cole murmured, covering his eyes. Other Jay smiled and uncovered Cole's eyes, showing him the two actors jump off the diving boards...and grab onto two swinging trapezes. They then grabbed each other's hand and paused there for a second, receiving applause and barks.

Cole sighed in relief, then gasped in amazement as Kai and Lloyd swung across the stage and over the audience, grabbing onto a different trapeze after each swing. The next thing Cole knew, he was lifted out of his seat and tossed back and forth among Other Kai and Other Lloyd. He screamed and grabbed onto a girder on the ceiling in midair.

Other Lloyd and Other Kai let go of their trapezes and dived into the barrel of water, disappearing with a splurt of confetti. Cole lost his grip and fell screaming towards the barrel, but not before Other Kai and Other Lloyd burst out of the barrel again. Cole landed on Other Lloyd feet first and didn't realise they were balanced on top of each other until the applause restarted.

The theatre was awash with applause and barking. Other Jay pulled a rose out of his inside jacket pocket and threw it at Cole, who caught it in a nick of time. Cole grinned.

It couldn't get much better than this.

 _Chapter is finally done! Thanks for reading, review and vote on which story is coming next! And as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	6. A Choice

_Alright, here's chapter 6! Review and vote on my next story!_

Cole and Other Jay walked up the steps leading to the front of the house, Cole talking all the way and Other Jay listening. They knocked on the door of the other dojo and the Other Sensei and Other Misako opened it.

"Welcome back! How was it?" the Other Sensei asked.

"Amazing! This place...it's awesome!" Cole cried.

Other Misako escorted Cole into the dojo. Cole never noticed Other Sensei cast a glare at Other Jay, who had frowned as soon as Cole had turned his back on him.

"You could stay here _forever,_ if you want to." the other Sensei said.

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Sure! We'll have fun, play games, and Sensei will cook your favourite meals. You can do whatever you want here!" Other Misako said.

"There's just _one_ little thing we need you to do first." the Other Sensei said.

Cole was led into the kitchen, and he sat down at the kitchen table. The Other Sensei placed a small black and blue striped box with a red ribbon on the table and slid it over to Cole.

"For you." the Other Sensei beamed.

Cole eagerly untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off the box. In a flash he went from happy to confused...then to absolutely horrified.

In the box was a needle, thread and two black buttons.

"Black is traditional." the Other Sensei said, "But if you prefer blue..."

The Other Sensei's button eyes momentarily turned blue.

"Or...vermillion..."

Other Misako's button eyes momentarily turned a bright shade of orange.

"Or...chartreuse..."

The black buttons in the box in front of Cole momentarily turned a pale shade of green.

"Well...you might just make me jealous." the Other Sensei said, tapping his button eyes with a finger.

Still in shock, Cole's eyes darted to the Other Sensei, then to Other Misako, then back at the Other Sensei. It wasn't long before he decided.

"No way!" Cole cried, shoving the box back to the Other Sensei's side of the table, "You're not sewing _buttons_ on my _eyes!_ "

"Oh, but we need a _yes,_ if you want to stay here." the Other Sensei said.

The Other Sensei pushed the box back to Cole, who stared at it like it was a live scorpion. Other Misako took the needle out of the box and felt the tip.

"So sharp you won't feel a th-OW!" Other Misako cried. The Other Sensei had kicked her from underneath the table.

The Other Sensei smiled and placed the box back in front of Cole.

"There. It's _your_ decision." the Other Sensei said, "We only want what's best for you."

Cole stared at the buttons, eyes growing wide with fear and nausea. Sew button...over his EYES? He'd never see again! And wouldn't it be painful? Something was definitely wrong...

"I-I'm going to bed. Right now!" Cole yelled, standing up.

"Already? Before dinner?" Other Misako asked.

"I'm really really tired." Cole lied, faking a yawn, "I just need to...sleep on things."

"Okay, do you want us to tuck you in?" the Other Sensei asked.

"NO! I mean, no thank you. You've done so much already." Cole said, walking towards the stairs.

"You're welcome. And I...no, we, aren't worried at all. Son you'll see things _our_ way." the other Sensei said.

Cole gave the Other Sensei and Misako a fake smile and slowly walked up the stairs, watching the Other Sensei and Other Misako as if they were going to pounce on him as soon as he had his back turned. Then , once he was out of sight, he ran as fast as he could towards his other bedroom.

He dashed into his bedroom and slammed the door. He looked up at the dragonflies whizzing through the air and glared at them. He snatched them out of the air, followed by all the stuffed animal lining the shelves. He shut them all in a trunk next to his bed.

Next he pushed his dresser in front of his door so no one could get inside. Then he pushed a whole stack of books in front of the dresser. He ran to his bed, ripped off his new shoes and jumped under the covers.

 _Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep!_ Cole thought as he shut his eyes and tried desperately to fall asleep.

...

Cole's eyes darted open. He was awake! And that meant he was home!

"Sensei! Misako!" Cole yelled, bursting out of the covers. A horrible sight met his eyes.

He was still in his other bedroom. The dresser and the stack of books were back where they came from, instead of blocking the door. He was still in the other world, with Other Misako and...the Other Sensei.

"Oh shiit...take mushrooms." Cole mumbled.

 _Shiitake mushroom indeed! What's in store for Cole? Will he find out what's really going on here? Or will the Other Sensei find out first? Find out next time! Review and vote!_


	7. A Count to Three

_When we last left off, Cole discovered he was still in the Other World after he went to bed! If you've seen the movie you probably know what's going to happen next. If you haven't...well, you're in for a surprise. Review, vote and ENJOY!_

"I'm...still here?" Cole whispered.

Just to make sure he was awake, Cole pinched himself as hard as he could. Ow. Being super strong had its downsides.

Cole slowly walked down the stairs and tried to open the door leading to the lounge room. It was locked. Cole pulled as hard as he could, but the door wouldn't open. He was at the point when the door handle was going to fall off when he heard someone play a few random notes on the piano. Other Misako.

He ran towards Other Misako's study and flung the door open. Other Misako was sitting at the piano, aimlessly pressing random keys.

"Hey, you!" Cole yelled, walking towards her, "Where's the Other Sensei?"

Other Misako didn't respond. She just kept pressing keys on the piano.

"I want to go home!" Cole demanded.

"All will be swell, once Wu's had his rest..." Other Misako droned, turning around.

Cole took a step back. Other Misako looked...worn.

"His strength is our strength..."

Other Misako was interrupted by the hands that had helped her play the piano before. One clamped itself over her mouth while the other wagged its finger at her, as if she was about to say something wrong. The hands retracted back into the piano and Misako continued pressing keys like nothing had happened.

"I'm not supposed to talk about your Sensei..." Other Misako mumbled.

"Well, if you won't talk to me, I'll find Other Jay. He'll help me." Cole said, turning to leave.

"No point." Other Misako said. Upon hearing this, Cole turned back around to face Other Misako.

"He pulled a looooong face, and Sensei didn't like it..."

Misako was interrupted yet again by the hands, which forced her to turn back around at the piano. But even though the hands tried to stop her the damage had already been done. Cole gasped and dashed out of the study. Scratch that. He dashed out of the _house._

Cole ran down the path as fast as he could. He ran away from the house and into the forest. He weaved through the trees until he ran out of breath and slowed down. He started walking instead, taking in the scenery. It wasn't as comforting as he thought it would be.

His thoughts were interrupted by a meow. He looked down and saw the Cat, walking next to him on his right side.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the cat asked.

"Well...I'm getting out of here. That's what I'm doing." Cole said.

As Cole kept walking, the scenery started changing. At one point, everything melted away into the same shade of white.

"Something's wrong. Shouldn't the old well be here?" Cole asked.

"There's nothing else here. He only made what would impress you." the Cat said.

"But why?" Cole asked, "Why does he want _me_?"

"He wants something to love. Something that isn't him. Or maybe...he'd just LOVE something to eat." the cat leered.

"Eat? That's stupid. Senseis don't eat...pupils." Cole said uncertainly.

"I don't know. How do you taste?" the Cat asked.

The Cat simply chuckled to itself as they kept walking. Cole started to see something start to form in the distance, but to his surprise it turned out to be the very house he tried to run away from.

"That's weird. How do you walk away from something and just come back to it?" Cole asked.

"Walk around the world." the Cat replied.

"Small world." Cole mumbled.

Both the Cat and Cole head a small fanfare. The Cat pounced into a bush, which seemed to be the source of the sound. There was a squeak and one of the circus mice jumped out of the bush, carrying a small trumpet. The Cat jumped after it and tried to catch it, much to Cole's horror.

"No! He's one of the circus mice!" Cole cried.

The Cat grabbed the mouse in its mouth and delivered a fatal bite. There was a sickening crack and the mouse was dead. However, as soon as the mouse died it grew, sprouted ugly gray fur and teeth and its little suit turned into shreds of cloth and disintegrated. It turned into a rat and sawdust poured out of its mouth. Cole thought he was going to be sick.

"I don't like rats at the best of times. But _this_ one was sounding an alarm." the Cat said.

"Good kitty." Cole murmured as the Cat slinked away, still carrying the dead rodent in its mouth."

Cole looked back at the house and knew what he had to do. He ran up the steps and dashed towards the locked lounge room door. He pulled at the door again, this time actually trying to pull off the door handle. It was a matter of seconds before the handles popped off and the flimsy lock snapped.

Taking a deep breath in, Cole slowly opened the door. He saw the door connecting him to the Other World was still there and he felt a glimmer of hope. Then the door was blocked by a enormous bug and that hope was crushed with a steamroller.

The room was lit up and Cole saw that it had been remade. There was so many bug related decorations he thought he needed to call an exterminator. In the centre of it all, sitting on a sentient bug couch, was the Other Sensei.

"Hello Cole. Sit down." the Other Sensei said cheerfully.

Cole took a step back, but a sentient bug armchair scooped him up and ran over to the the table the Other Sensei was sitting at, plonking itself opposite the Other Sensei.

"Want some chocolate?" the Other Sensei asked, grabbing a box on the table and opening it.

The Other Sensei offered the wriggling bug shaped chocolates to Cole, who quickly shook his head.

"They're cocoa beetles, from Zanzibar." the Other Sensei said. He bit the head off of one of the beetles and Cole _knew_ he was going to be sick. Eventually he mustered up his courage.

"I want to be with the _real_ Sensei Wu and Misako. I want you to let me go!" Cole said firmly.

"Is that any way to talk to your Sensei?" the Other Sensei asked, clearly disapproving of Cole's attitude.

"You aren't my Sensei." Cole spat.

"Apologise. At once, Cole." the Other Sensei said, leaning in closer to Cole.

"NO." Cole responded, leaning in even closer and giving the Other Sensei a filthy glare.

"I'll give you to the count of three." the Other Sensei said, "One..."

At first, Cole didn't notice the Other Sensei's body changing...

"...two..."

But it didn't take him long. He gasped as the Other Sensei slowly grew a full three metre, stretching his flesh across his pointy bones.

"THREE!" the Other Sensei screamed.

The Other Sensei grabbed Cole by the hair and dragged him down the corridor, much to Cole's protest.

"LET ME GO!" Cole screamed, thrashing around.

The Other Sensei reached the end of the hall, where a mirror was hanging. He threw Cole into the mirror and Cole braced himself for impact. However, instead of crashing into the mirror, he went straight through it and landed in a near pitch black room on the other side.

The Other Sensei stuck his head through the mirror and glared at Cole.

"You may come out when you've learnt to be a good pupil." the Other Sensei hissed, disappearing from Cole's sight.

Cole got up and desperately tried to get through the wall he had been thrown though. But no matter how hard he punched the wall he couldn't get through. He was trapped.

He wouldn't be getting back for a while.

 _Sorry this took so long to write! Thanks for reading, review, vote and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	8. A Mirror

_Whew! I'm back with another chapter. Times have been tough, and I haven't updated in a while. Let's get into it, shall we? Review and VOTE!_

Cole punched the wall he came in from, trying as hard as he could to escape the room. Even using his super strength the only thing he did was make his knuckles bleed.

"Crap." Cole muttered as he tried to stop the blood trickling down his hands, "Now how am I supposed to get out of here?"

Looking around, Cole realised he was in some kind of prison cell. It seemed pretty barren, with the only piece of furniture being an ominous glowing bed. The walls were bare, with no wi-

Wait. An ominous glowing bed?

Cole's eyes darted back to the bed. It was pulsing a pale green glow, and three suspicious lumps were sitting under the covers.

"Who's there?" Cole asked, walking towards the bed.

Voices started whispering, sending chills down Cole's spine.

 _"Hush and shush. For the Beldam might be listening."_

"You...you mean the Other Sensei?" Cole asked.

Cole walked until he was next to the bed. Slowly, he reached before the covers before pulling them off of the lumps with one fell swoop.

"Whoa."

Under the covers were three children, huddled together. All three were ghosts with buttons sewn over their eyes.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

One ghost boy with long black hair and a torn green gi floated up to him.

"I don't remember my real name, but I remember my true Sensei." the ghost said.

"...why are you all here?" Cole asked.

"The Beldam." All three ghosts said at the same time.

Another girl with short black hair and an orange dress floated around Cole.

"He spied on our lives through the little doll's eyes...

"And saw that we weren't happy." the boy ended.

The third boy, which somewhat resembled Zane circled Cole with the rest of the ghosts.

"So he lured us away with treasures and treats and games to play..."

"Gave us all that we asked..."

"Yet we still wanted more."

"So we let him sew the buttons." the third ghost said, flying straight through Cole and leaving button silhouettes on his eyes.

"He said that he loved us." the first ghost said, "But he locked us up here..."

"And ate up our lives." all three ghosts said in unison.

"Well...he can't keep me in the dark forever. Not if he wants to win my life." Cole said, banging his head on the wall. He looked back at the ghosts.

"Beating him is my only chance." Cole said.

"Perhaps...if you do escape, you can find our eyes." the girl ghost said.

"Has she taken those too?" Cole asked.

"Yes, yes. And hidden them." the girl ghost said.

"Find our eyes, and our souls will be free." the first ghost said.

"I'll...I'll try..." Cole began.

Two gloved hands came out of the wall from behind him. One grabbed his waist, the other clamped over his mouth and both pulled. Cole went kicking and screaming through the wall and back into the Other Dojo.

 _Is it the Beldam? Oh CRAP!_ Cole thought, thrashing around. He finally broke free of his captor and threw him into a wall.

It wasn't the Beldam. It was a shivering boy in a blue gi, covering his face with his hands.

"Jay?!" Cole gasped. He pulled Other Jay's hand away.

His mouth had been stitched and pulled into a grotesque grin with black thread.

"Did he do this to you?" Cole asked.

Cole pulled the stitching away, setting Other Jay's mouth free.

"I hope that feels be-"

"Shh!" Other Jay whispered.

He grabbed Cole's hand and pulled him through the corridor. He finally made it to the lounge room and with Cole's help pushed the big bug blocking the door away.

"Cole?! Is that you?!" a voice yelled.

"Let's go!" Cole whispered, pulling the door opened. The once vibrant blue tunnel had now been turned brown, with dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"Come on." Cole urged, trying to pull Other Jay through the door with him., "He'll hurt you if you stay!"

Other Jay held his ground. He shook his head and pointed at Cole.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs.

"Cole! how dare you disobey your Sensei!" the Other Sensei yelled.

Other Jay gave Cole one final look. A look that Cole understood. Other Jay knew he what would happen to himself, but he would risk it all if it meant Cole would be safe. Then he gave Cole a pained smile and shoved him through the door. Cole gasped as it closed behind him.

He had no time to lament. Cole crawled through the tunnel as fast as he could, swatting cobwebs away as he went.

Finally, he reached the other door and catapulted himself through it. Covered in cobwebs, he landed in a lounge room. His own lounge room.

He was back.

Cole quickly closed the door and locked it as fast as he could.

"I'M HOOOOOOOME!" Cole screamed.

...

Cole walked through the halls of his dojo.

"Anybody here?" Cole asked. He walked to the stairs.

"HELLO HELLO HELLO!" Cole yelled.

He heard a knock at the door and went flying towards it.

"Real Sensei! Real Misako! You have no idea how much I've..." Cole ripped the door open, only to be greeted with Jay.

"Oh, the Jay that talks." Cole said.

"Huh?" Jay asked, "Uh...ha ha, yeah, um... you know that little doll I gave you? Nya's real mad. Said it was her sister's. The one that disappeared..."

"You stole that doll didn't you?!" Cole accused.

"Well... it looked just like you. I just figured..."

"It used to look like this... weird girl with short hair, then a miniature version of Zane, then it was this dude with a green gi... Nya's missing sister! I think I just met her. Come on!" Cole said, dragging Jay into the dojo.

"Umm...I'm really not supposed to be here." Jay mumbled.

Cole dragged him into the lounge room, where the door was.

"She's in there." Cole said, pointing to the door.

"Okay. Can you...unlock it?" Jay asked.

"Not in a million years. But it wouldn't matter. She can't escape without her eyes. None of the ghosts can." Cole said.

"Riiiight...I really need to get that doll." Jay said, starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Great! We've got to get rid of it." Cole said.

Cole started walking around the dojo, opening closets and what not trying to find the doll.

"Where are you, you little monster?!" Cole yelled.

"You and Nya been talking?" Jay asked.

"The doll. It actually watches you. Figures out what's wrong with your life."

"The doll...is Nya's spy?"

"No, it's the Other Sensei's spy. He'll take you to a whole new world where everything's better. The food, the garden, the-the neighbours. But it's all a trap."

Jay gulped and took a step back.

"Uh, you know, I think I heard someone calling me, Brookstone..."

"You don't believe me? Then you can ask the cat!" Cole yelled.

"The cat? Look, I'll just tell Nya that you couldn't find the doll." Jay said, turning to leave. He got hit in the head with one of Cole's shoes.

"You're not LISTENING TO ME!" Cole yelled.

"That's 'cause you're CRAZY!" Jay yelled back, barely dodging another shoe.

Jay ran screaming all the way down the stairs, Cole not far behind. Jay burst out the front door and ran as fast as he could.

"You're CRAZY!" Jay screamed, riding away on his motorcycle.

"CRAZY?! You're the jerkwad that GAVE ME THE DOLL!" Cole screamed back.

Cole turned around and saw something familiar. Misako's car. They were back!

"Misako! Sensei!" Cole yelled, running to the car.

He opened the car door. They weren't there, but Sensei Wu's phone was. He called Misako.

"Pick it up, Misako. Please pick it up." Cole whispered.

" _Hi, I'm digging in my garden right now, but leave a message and I'll get right back to you."_

Voicemail.

"Where have you gone?"

 _Just when you thought it was over. Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Review, vote and I'll see you all later!_


	9. A Trip Back

_I'm back! The journey's been long and hard, but I'm back with another chapter. Remember, the poll's still open, so go ahead and vote while you're at it! Alright, let's go!_

With Jay not listening to him, Sensei Wu and Misako missing and Zane being Zane, Cole decided to go visit Kai and Lloyd. When he got there, he saw that Kai was sewing an angel costume onto a old scraggly _live_ dog.

"I thought you only made wings for ones that were dead." Cole said.

"Well, Angus hasn't been feeling very well lately. I suppose its only a matter of time." Kai sighed, placing the dog onto the couch next to him.

"Kai! Aren't you getting ready?!" Lloyd yelled from another room.

"We've lost our ride, Lloyd. Cal's Sensei and Misako have disappeared. Or at least, that's what he's saying." Kai said.

"What?! We've waited months for those tickets!" Lloyd yelled, coming out from behind a dressing screen in a green tuxedo.

"You know we could walk..." Kai said.

"Kai, the theatre's nearly two kilometers from here!" Lloyd said.

Getting annoyed, Cole cleared his throat to remind Kai and Lloyd he was still there.

"Oh. Sorry Cal. Your Sensei and whatnot. We know just what you need." Kai said.

Lloyd opened a drawer and pulled out a bowl of red and green taffy, just like they did last time Cole came. He placed it on the table.

"Um...how is hundred year old candy going to help?" Cole asked, unamused.

Cole looked over at Kai and realised his hand was...glowing red? With a yell Kai shot a fireball at the taffy. There was a loud bang and the smell of fizzing caramel in the air.

Cole looked up at the taffy. It had completely melted.

Lloyd put his hand into the molten mass of burnt sugar with ease and pulled out...something. It looked like a small stone, something used with an Ouija board.

"Here you go." Lloyd said, "This is what you need. Well, I think so. they're good for bad things sometimes."

"No, they're good for lost things!" Kai said.

"It's _bad_ things, Kai." Lloyd said.

As Kai and Lloyd started bickering, Cole decided it was a good time to leave, and walked out the door.

...

Cole was lying in bed, pondering where Sensei Wu and Misako could have gone when he felt a weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw the cat, curled up on his lap.

"Hello. Do... _you_ know where Sensei Wu and Misako are?" Cole asked.

The cat seemed to nod at Cole. It jumped off of his lap and headed down the stairs. Cole got out of bed and dashed down the stairs after it. He ended up at the mirror at the end of the hall; the same one that the Other Sensei had trapped him in.

His reflection seemed to blur as he stared at it. He blinked and he saw a snowy background and...Sensei Wu and Misako, covered in snow!

"Sensei! Misako!" Cole yelled, pressing up against the mirror like it was a window.

Shivering from the cold, Sensei Wu started to write on the wall of the mirror. It ended up backwards for Cole, but he didn't care. He knew what it meant.

HELP US

Cole pounded on the mirror furiously in a futile attempt to break them free. It wasn't long before he used his super strength and broke the mirror. Shards went flying, and some shards even got stuck in the skin in Cole's hands.

Cole felt an unmistakable rage build up as blood trickled down his hands for the second time. He heard a meow and saw the Cat nuzzling him.

"How'd this happen?" Cole whispered.

The Cat led him back down the corridor, into Sensei Wu's bedroom. It pulled something out from under the bed with its teeth.

It was the doll, remodelled. One side of the doll had a beard and a straw hat. The other had a grey braid and glasses.

"He's taken them." Cole choked.

He screamed with fury and threw the doll onto the ground.

...

Cole sat in front of the fireplace with the cat, watching as the doll burnt to ashes. He looked up at the mantelpiece and saw a small snow globe. It reminded him of Sensei Wu and Misako, trapped in that snowbound hell. He took it off of the mantelpiece and stared at it.

"They're not coming back, are they?" Cole murmured.

The cat glanced at him, then continued to lick its paws.

Cole placed the snow globe back onto the mantelpiece and continued to stare at the fire, slowly dying like her hopes of ever seeing his family again.

Cole got up and walked out of the room. When he came back he was holding the stone and the key to the door.

"I have to go back. I don't care if I never return. I just need to bring them back." Cole said.

The cat got up and followed him as he walked to the door. He brought out the key.

"One last time."

Cole turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

 _Aaand that's where we'll stop! Heh heh. Alright, thanks for reading, review, vote and I'll see you in the next chapter! (whenever that is...)_


	10. A Gamble

_Oh here we go. Here's where it starts getting awesome! Review and vote on my next story!_

Cole slowly crawled down the dusty tunnel, a single candle lighting his way.

"It'll be simple. Go in, get my parents back from the Other Sensei and get out. Easy. I think." Cole murmured.

The cat looked at him for a bit, then spoke.

"Challenge him. He's got a thing for games." the cat said.

"Okay," Cole said.

As Cole continued to crawl, the door at the end of the tunnel opened. Then Cole saw a familiar face.

"Cole?" Sensei Wu said.

"Sensei!" Cole yelled excitedly, crawling faster towards the end of the tunnel towards him.

"Cole! You came back for us!" Sensei Wu said gratefully.

"SENSEI!" Cole screamed, breaking into a run in the little space he had left.

He finally reached the end of the tunnel, and he practically launched himself at Sensei Wu. He grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. Then he looked at Sensei Wu's hand and saw that it had become bony and stick-like. He gasped.

"Cole...who would you leave me?" the Other sensei said.

Cole looked up at the Other Sensei and saw that he had become tall and bony, just like when he had last seen him. He finally found his voice again.

"Where's Sensei Wu? And Misako?" Cole asked firmly.

"Gosh, I have no idea where your _old_ caretakers are. Perhaps they grew bored of you and ran away to France." the Other Sensei said.

"They didn't grow bored of me, you stole them." Cole spat, pointing at the Other Sensei.

"Now, don't be difficult, Cole. Have a seat, won't you?" the Other Sensei said.

Before Cole knew it, he was lifted into the air and placed in a bug armchair by a half-deformed pumpkiny Other Misako. The Other Sensei clapped his hands and a rat ran out of the tunnel, carrying something in its mouth. The key. Oh no! He had left it in the lock!

The Other Sensei took the key from the rat, closed the little door and locked it. The giant bug from before walked in front of the door again. The Other Sensei brought the key to his mouth and swallowed it. Whole.

"Why don't you have your own key?" Cole asked.

"Oooonly ooone keey..." Other Misako slurred.

"The garden squash needs tending to, don't you agree?" the Other Sensei said quickly. He grabbed Other Misako and dragged her out of the room before she could say anything else.

As soon as the Other Sensei left, Cole heard something. It sounded like glass being wiped clean with a hand. Sensei. Misako. Cole whipped around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Sensei? Misako? Where are you?" Cole whispered.

"Breakfast time!" the other Sensei yelled from the kitchen.

Cole heard the Other Sensei calling. He took a deep breath and walked through the halls towards the kitchen. Once he got to the kitchen doorway he saw the Other Sensei, frying some bacon and humming to himself. Cole gulped.

 _Be strong, Cole._ Cole thought to himself as he slowly walked to the kitchen table and sat down. He noticed that the 'present' the Other Sensei and Other Misako was still sitting on the table. The lid was off, and the shiny black buttons inside seemed to be looking right at him. Cole started to sweat as he stared at the buttons. Suddenly a voice echoed in his head.

 _Challenge him. He's got a thing for games._

"Why don't we play...a game?" Cole asked. The Other Sensei stopped humming.

"I know you like them." Cole said.

"Everybody likes games." the Other Sensei murmured, "What kind of game would it be?"

"An exploring game. A finding things game."

"And what is it you'll be finding, Cole?"

Cole glanced at the Other Sensei and saw that he was strumming his fingers on the counter. Got him.

"My real Sensei. And Misako"

"Too easy..."

"And the eyes of the ghost children."

"What if you don't find them?" the Other Sensei asked, placing a plate with an omelette and three strips of bacon in front of Cole.

"Um...if I win, I'll stay here and be your pupil." Cole said.

The other Sensei didn't answer. The deal wasn't good enough. Quick, think of something! Cole's eyes fell on the box in the middle of the table. Oh boy.

"And I'll let you sew buttons into my eyes." Cole blurted out.

"Hmm...and if you somehow win this game?..." the other Sensei said.

"Then you let me go. You let everybody go. My real Sensei, the real Misako, the ghost children, everyone you have trapped here." Cole said.

"Deal." the Other Sensei said, extending a bony hand to shake.

"Not until you give me a clue." Cole said quickly.

"Oh...right." the Other Sensei sighed before going silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke.

"In each of the three wonders I've made just for you, a ghost's eye is hidden in plain sight."

Cole's mind reeled. Wonders? Plain sight? How was he going to figure this out? Did he have a time limit, or did he just say whether he wanted to give up or not? Crap...he shouldn't have brought the buttons up.

"*sigh*...it's a deal." Cole said.

He stood up and turned around, ready to shake the Other Sensei's hand. But the Other Sensei was gone.

The game had begun.

 _There we go! We'll just stop there for today! Thank you for reading! Review, vote and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	11. A Nightmare Beginning

_I haven't updated in three weeks..._

 _I'M SO SORRY! WAAAAH!_

 _Alright, a few things to say. Yes, the holidays are nearly here and I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been really busy with school work. Hopefully by the end of the term I can finally start posting more often._

 _The good news is that I've started a Deviantart account (it's still CraftyNinjaCat13)! I'll be posting random fanart that I drew there, probably mostly Steven Universe, but also Ninjago. Check it out! Oh yeah, and the first few episodes of Hands of Time are out in English! The audio is pretty crackly, but at this rate I don't care anymore!_

 _Anyway, that's about it! Review, vote and enjoy!_

Cole slowly opened the gate that led to the garden, gardening clippers in hand. Wonders. Well, the garden surely was WONDERful, so the eye could have been hidden in there. But...hidden in plain sight? Oh First Spinjitsu Master, this was going to be hard.

Walking around the garden, Cole was filled with a newfound sense of disgust. He shuddered and gagged as he passed the seemingly sentient plants, no longer blown away by its beauty.

Cole felt a nip at his feet, and he looked down. It was a yellow snapping plant. They had tried to 'attack' him before. However, this time they seemed a lot more aggressive, actually trying to BITE him instead of nip at his heels.

Cole was so busy trying to step on them, he didn't notice the brick wall surrounding the garden slowly open, like a mouth. A bunch of glowing blue snapping plants came out of wall's newly formed mouth, slowly slithering towards him.

Before Cole could even scream, the plants grabbed him with their mouths and started dragging him towards the wall.

"NO!" Cole screamed, dropping the pair of clippers.

The plants hissed as the wrapped around him, bringing him closer and closer towards the mouth. Cole didn't know what would happen if he was dragged inside, but he didn't want to find out. With one hand, Cole dragged himself away from the plants with one hand and quickly grabbed the clippers. As fast as he could, he cut all the plants to little pieces.

The mouth turned back into an ordinary wall, and everything was silent again, minus Cole's ragged breaths and pounding heart.

He heard a buzzing noise, and he looked up. A flock of button eyed humming birds descended on his like a swarm of flies, circling him.

"Get off!" Cole yelled, trying to swat the birds away.

The birds weren't after him. Two birds grabbed the stone that Kai and Lloyd had given him and flew off. Cole got up on his feet and chased after them. As they flew higher in the air, Cole grabbed his hat and threw it at the birds with all his might. Luckily, it was a direct hit, and the birds fell to the ground.

Cole ignored the sawdust leaking corpses and picked up the stone.

"Why steal this?" Cole asked.

There was a hole through the middle of the stone, and he looked through it. He gasped. Everything he saw was black and white.

Cole looked through the hole in the stone, scanning the garden in case it showed some sign of a ghost's eye. After a bit of searching he saw a bright red sphere peek out from the black and white blur.

"What's that?" he whispered, taking the stone away to see it as it was.

Immediately it sprung to life. It was the mechanical butterfly he rode on with Other Misako. Speaking of which, Other Misako was sitting on top of the butterfly, deformed and looking a lot more like a pumpkin than before, with leaves instead of hair and a pasty orange complexion.

Cole screamed as the mechanical butterfly raised a pincer and started to attack Cole.

 _What the heck?! Aren't butterflies supposed to have tiny feet instead of pincers? AAAAAAAAAHHH!_ Cole thought as ran onto the bridge to escape. The mechanical butterfly went after him, swiping a pincer down and blowing a huge hole in the bridge.

As the mechanical butterfly started to fall through the hole, Other Misako pulled her hand out of the the glove that was controlling her, and with her last bit of strength pulled a ball off of the the butterfly's left antenna.

"Taaake it!" Other Misako slurred as she began to fall though the hole. Cole dashed towards Other Misako and took the ball out of her hand just before she fell straight through the hole, and into the pond below.

As she slowly sunk into the pond, everything started to turn to black and white. Cole gasped as the once beautiful garden quickly turned to grey stone.

While Cole surveyed the scene, he heard a voice coming from the ball that Other Misako had given him.

 _Bless you, mister! You found me! But there are still two more eyes left to find._

Cole held the eye tight. He had found the twin's eye. But one eye wasn't going to be enough. He has to find the other eyes.

He looked up at the sky and saw the moon. It was slowly being blocked out by a shadow. He gulped.

Looks like he did have a deadline.

 _Will Cole find the other eyes? Does the Cat come in at any point? When will I start updating sooner? Find out next time, on Colemanite! Stay tuned!_


	12. A Stage Play Gone Wrong

_...I tried. I CAN'T FREAKIN' BELIEVE I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS FOR A MONTH!_

 _Well, I'm back! Let's get into it, shall we? Review, vote, check out my Deviantart account and ENJOY!_

Cole stared at the moon for a few seconds, thinking what to do next. Wonders...ghost's eye... what were the wonders referencing? Well, Cole had found the first eye in the garden, the garden that the Other Sensei made for him to lure him into the-WAIT.

Cole broke out in a full sprint towards the theatre, dashing down the stairs and almost ripping the door handle off of the front door.

He figured it out. The wonders. They were all the monuments in the Other World that impressed him. Monuments that the Other Sensei had created for his entertainment. Obviously, the theatre was one of them. He just hoped that an eye was there.

Classical music played as Cole slowly walked through the doors of the theatre. Cole recognised the song. It was the song that Kai and Lloyd had sung together when he had first visited, but it was twisted and warped, off key and just...weird. The theatre was empty, and the only light source was a spotlight shining on the stage.

Cole picked up a torch from the ground. He turned to it on, surprised to see that it worked. He slowly walked through the aisle, swinging his torch around. Something suddenly occurred to him. Where were the dogs? There was no way he could overlook one hundred black mutts with button eyes.

That's when he pointed his torch upwards and saw the dogs.

Blood red button eyes full of hate, the dogs hissed at him, flapping their newly formed bat wings and baring their razor sharp teeth. Cole gasped and quickly turned off the torch. The dogs wrapped themselves in their wings and became docile again.

Still staring at the dogs hanging from the ceiling, Cole almost didn't notice the stage curtains open. Cole turned around and saw a ginormous wrapped sweet on the stage. Well, judging by the size, it probably was a prop. It was suspended a few metres above the stage, hanging from a few wires.

Intrigued, Cole slowly climbed onto the stage towards the giant candy prop. He walked towards it until he was a few centimetres away, then pulled out the stone Kai and Lloyd gave him. He looked though the stone and saw it. A blue light, glowing dimly between two hands clasped together.

Cole cringed at the thought of what he had to do next, but he took a deep breath in and shoved his hand into the prop. He rooted around a little bit until his fingers curled around something lumpy.

He pulled out a clump of fingers, curled around each other in a slight mess of pink and green. He slowly peeled the fingers away, uncovering a pearl ring.

"Is this it?" Cole murmured. He went to go pick it up...

The fingers ensnared his hand, and Other Kai and Other Lloyd burst out of the prop. Their flesh had turned into red and green taffy, grotesquely melted into each other until they had nearly fused into one being. Naturally, Cole shrieked in terror and tried to pull his hand away.

"THIEF! GIVE IT BACK! THIEF! GIVE IT BACK!" Other Kai and Other Lloyd screamed in unison, trying to pull the ring out of Cole's hand.

Cole started to panic as Other Kai and Other Lloyd dragged themselves closer and closer towards him. Then he remembered the dogs.

Shaking, Cole quickly turned on the flashlight and pointed it towards the dogs. When they didn't stir, Cole waved the torch around like crazy, screaming and turning the flashlight on and off while she was at it.

Finally, the dogs got irritated and swooped down on Cole, teeth bared. Cole looked up at the dogs that were slowly gaining, then at Other Kai and Lloyd. In a final act of desperation, Cole yanked his hand out of Other Kai and Lloyd's grasp, sending himself tumbling off the stage.

The dogs crashed into Other Kai and Lloyd, who weren't very too happy to say the least. They shrieked and swatted at the bats as they got entangled in the sticky goop that was their bodies.

It took only a few seconds before everything went black and white again. What was once Other Kai and Lloyd was now a grey stone statue, and the theatre itself now resembled something out of a 1980's cinema.

Cole looked down at the pearl ring in his hand, and he heard another voice.

 _"Hurry on, Cole. His web is unwinding."_

Cole placed the pearly eye in his pocket with the other eye.

"One to go." he mumbled.

 _I'm sorry for the short chapter! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time!_


	13. A Third Eye

_Hey everybody! I'm just going to keep this short, but review, check out my Deviantart, vote, do all that stuff if you want! Let's get onto the third eye!_

Cole looked up at the sky, watching the moon slowly get covered by a shadow. He gulped. If there was any hope of him finding the third eye AND his real Sensei and Misako, he would have to work fast.

He climbed up the stairs leading to Other Zane's circus. This was the only other place in this messed up world that was left, other than the house. Cole looked up and saw a blue gi, hanging from a pole life a flag and waving with the wind.

"Jay." Cole murmured. Cole was filled with a newfound rage and looked over the balcony.

"DUMB SENSEI! I'M NOT SCARED!" Cole screamed.

As if on cue, the door to Zane's circus opened. Cole turned around, took a deep breath in and stepped inside.

The circus seemed a lot duller than he remembered. The bright lights that illuminated everything had been turned off, and the cotton candy cannons weren't firing. Cole closed the door behind him. As soon as he took a few steps forward he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned around and a mess of clothes was standing there. Other Zane.

"Cole!" it garbled.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Cole murmured, taking a few steps back.

"Is _this_ what you're looking for?" Other Zane asked, reaching out a limp hand and exposing a bright red bouncy ball in his hand. Cole looked at it through the stone and it glowed. The third eye!

"That's _exactly_ what I'm looking for." Cole said.

He reached out to grab it when Other Zane immediately drew back, crawling around on all fours.

"Do you really think winning this game is a good thing?" Other Zane asked, disappearing.

Cole looked around through the stone, hoping to catch a glimpse of where the third eye was.

"You'll just go home and be bored and neglected just like the rest of us." Other Zane said, now swinging from the rafters, "Stay with us. We'll listen to you and laugh with you."

Other Zane disappeared into the circus tent, Cole hot on his heels. Cole found Other Zane sitting on top of a mountain of cheese.

"If you stay, you can have whatever you want!" Other Zane cried. Cole ignored him and looked through the stone, noticing a light underneath his top hat.

"You don't get it, do you?" Cole asked.

"I don't understand..." Other Zane said.

"Of course you don't understand. You're a copy he made of the real Zane." Cole murmured, getting closer.

"Not even that...anymmore..." Other Zane slurred.

Cole saw his chance and took it, ripping off Other Zane's top hat. A filthy rat holding the third eye was underneath. No Other Zane. The rat shrieked, and Other Zane seemed to explode with rats. Cole gasped as the rat holding the third eye wheeled out on a circle of cheese, just slipping past him. He gave chase, running out of the circus tent.

Cotton candy cannon fired at Cole. He tried to dodge them, but got hit by several cones in the process. As the rat was about to escape, Cole threw the stone as a last resort. it hit the rat, but the stone kept flying.

"NO!" Cole yelled, getting back on his feet only to be tripped by two more rats. He burst through the door and smashed into the side of the balcony. Stunned, he tried to stand up again but was thrown off balance by the collapsing balcony.

Cole screamed and landed hand on the ground. Dazed, he stood up and groaned. He looked around. The rat was gone. And so was the eye. He had lost.

As Cole buried his face in his hands and started to cry, a rat's head fell from the sky and landed next to him. He looked up and the third eye also fell, landing on his face.

"I believe I told you that I don't like rats at the best of times." the cat said, licking its paws.

"Yeah, you did." Cole said, standing up and wiping his face.

"It seems like you needed this one, however." the cat said, rolling the eye until it stopped at Cole's feet.

"Thank you." Cole said.

As soon as Cole picked up the final eye, everything around him started to turn into grey stone. With a thud, the button eyed shadowed over the moon completely covered it, and it turned into stone as well. Grey flakes rained down as Cole looked at the cat.

"I have to go inside. I still have to find my Sensei. Oh, and Misako." Cole said.

The scenery around Cole was turning white, flaking away like a layer of paint. Everything was disappearing except the dojo.

"Come on! QUICKLY!" Cole yelled. The cat responded by dashing up to Cole and leaping into his backpack.

Cole ran as fast as he could, the world disappearing behind him. He sprinted up the patio stairs and just made it inside the dojo. Leaning against the door, Cole panted and looked down the corridor. He had found all the eyes. But how was he supposed to find his parents?

 _Yes cliffhanger! AGAIN! Thanks for reading, review, vote, and I'll see you next time. Whenever that is..._


	14. A Final Battle (and a life update)

_*sigh* I'm gonna say it. I'M TERRIBLE AT THIS FANFICTION THING. God, when I was starting out, I had chapters ready every day! Well, things have changed quite a bit, and I haven't been able to post chapters as often as I would have liked. Plus, I've been pretty lazy, and been falling out of the Ninjago fandom when suddenly twenty short films came out and BAM I'm back! I have a very short attention span, and I'm sorry for that. There was one point where I felt not very motivated, then suddenly I checked my email account and WHAM! Reviews! You have no idea how happy I was to see support. So...I'm not going to lie and say that updates will come sooner anymore, but I'll try as hard as I can to update sooner._

 _By the way, did you guys know that I've also gotten obsessed with Steven Universe? Check out my Deviantart (CraftyNinjaCat13) to see me more active and drawing!_

 _Another thing, I'm considering rewriting The return of the Mechanic. What do you think?_

 _Now, without further ado...there's a Beldam to be defeated._

* * *

Cole stomach churned as he stepped through the corridor, the wallpaper peeling off into little grey scrolls as he passed by. Great. Everything was starting to rot. Without the power of the eyes, even the house was turning grey.

He slowly walked into the living room, which was lit up with an eerie green glow. The bug furniture was spasming, like an insect on its way to Death's door. Gross.

"So...you're back." the Beldam murmured, his figure distorted and face covered in black cracks, "And...you brought vermin with you."

"No! Uh-I mean...I brought a friend." Cole said.

"You were always my favourite student." the Beldam said, stepping closer to Cole.

"You have a very weird way of showing it." Cole spat. He knew that the last thing he wanted was to be impaled by the Beldam's spindly needle fingers, but he was pissed.

"So...where are they? The ghost eyes?" the Beldam asked.

Cole warily took the balls out of his satchel and showed them to the Beldam. The Beldam reached out to grab them, but Cole closed his fist before he could get a hold of them.

"Hang on. We're not finished yet. Are we?" Cole asked.

"Ugh. I suppose not. After all, you still have to find your old Sensei. And that other woman." the Beldam said.

"Her name's Misako."

"Gesundheit. And it's a shame really. Since you won't have...this."

The Beldam pulled the stone out of his pocket. Cole gasped as her threw it into the fireplace, laughing as it quickly melted from the heat. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from the green eye (NOTE: I SCREWED UP IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THE BALL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GREEN).

 _Be clever, mister! Even if you win, he'll never let you go!_

Cole saw the little door, half blocked by the bug drawers and locked. Oh boy. Time to tell some fat stinking lies.

"I already know where you've hidden them." Cole said.

"Hmm. Alright. Produce them." the Beldam said, folding his arms.

"They're behind that door." Cole said, pointing to the door.

"Oh, they are, are they?" the Beldam whispered, walking to the door, "Hmm...I'm afraid not."

He coughed up the key and unlocked the door. It swung open, revealing no Sensei. He took a thread and needle out of his pocket.

"Now...you're going to stay here FOREVER."

That's when Cole picked up the first thing insight and threw it at the Beldam. In this case, it happened to be the Cat. He zoomed through the air and landed on the Beldam's face. Cole grabbed the snowglobe off of the mantlepiece and dashed towards the door as the Cat _ripped off the Beldam's eyes._

"YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING BOY!" the Beldam shrieked.

As he said this, the floor gave way, causing cole to scream and fall into a black spiderweb, the last remnants of the Other World. The newly blind Beldam feel into the spiderweb after Cole, landing a few feet away from him. Shit.

Cole quickly scaled the net. He just had to get to the door. He could be free. Just a bit more... and his foot snagged on a strand of the spiderweb. It vibrated, signalling the Beldam, who grinned and started climbing the net towards Cole. Double shit.

Cole climbed as fast as he could, finally making it to the door. He hurled himself through the door.

"YOU DARE TO DISOBEY YOUR SENSEI?!" the Beldam screamed.

"Yep!" Cole said quickly, kicking the Beldam in the face. He slammed the door, but the Beldam's spindly hand stopped it from fully closing. He grabbed the door's handle and tried to yank it closed.

"Please...help!" Cole whispered to himself.

As Cole said this, three transparent hands came out the ghost's eyes in his pocket. They grabbed onto the door handle and pulled. Just like that, the Beldam's hand got chopped off cleanly, closing the door.

A loud banging noise came from the door. The more it banged, the more the tunnel shrinked. Cole gasped and quickly crawled towards the other side of the tunnel.

"COME BACK!" The Beldam wailed" I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"

Cole vaulted through the tunnel's exit, slamming the door behind him just as the tunnel disappeared completely.

Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Cole stopped for a minute, trying to catch his breath.

"Did...did I win?"

 _Ah, it's finally done! Thanks you so much for reading, and we'll see you, hopefully, in the next chapter! until next time!_


	15. A Hand

_Almost there, people! Just hold on..._

"Cole!" Sensei Wu yelled, "We're back!"

Cole turned around and saw Sensei Wu and Misako walking into the lounge room, covered with snow. In their arms were about two bags of groceries each. Cole felt like tackling both of them with a hug.

"Sensei! Misako! You're okay!" Cole screamed, getting off of the floor.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Misako asked.

"Wha-you got trapped in a snow globe by a crazy alternate version of you that had buttons for eyes!" Cole said, rummaging through his bag for the snow globe.

"Cole. You broke my favourite snow globe." Sensei Wu sighed. Cole turned around, and to his surprise the snow globe was sitting on the shelf. As an added bonus, it was broken, and the liquid inside was dripping all over the floor.

"It's a shame. I got that one from an old vender at the Wailing Alps. But I suppose there's nothing we can do now. Just try to be a bit more careful." Sensei Wu said, walking up to Cole. He pulled out his staff and whacked Cole in the head and he cried out pain. Sensei Wu laughed and walked out of the room with Misako.

Cole looked back at Sensei Wu one more time before he collapsed onto the floor, laughing. Everything was back to normal. Grimy, bleak, perfect normal.

...

Cole would have classified what he saw that night as a fever dream, but he wasn't sick.

Everything around him was swirly and bright. It looked like a surrealist painting. Floating in front of him were three golden angels.

"Cole, thank you!" The first one cried, "I'm Morro, one of the ghosts." Cole remembered Sensei Wu talk about his pupil who disappeared. Guess he wasn't lying after all.

"I'm Echo. I believe you may have met my brother." the second one said, bowing. Cole felt like he got shot in the chest. Echo. Zane's brother who disappeared. His disappearance was one of the factors that led to Zane spiralling into madness and self isolation.

"And...I'm Dilara." the third said, a worried look growing on her face, "We're here to warn you about the Other World."

"Dilara! Nya's twi-wait, the Other World? But I defeated Other Sense-the Beldam." Cole said, "The Other World shouldn't be a problem anymore...right?"

"It's not over until the key is thrown away. You know, the one with the button on the top?" Morro said, doing an air backflip.

"As long as the key is still reachable, there's a chance that the Beldam can be set free." Echo said.

"Dispose of it. Somehow. We're counting on you." Dilara said, "Thank you. For setting us free."

"And...please tell Zane what happened." Echo said.

And just like that, Cole woke up.

...

Cole ran down the long and twisting road that led to the well, ignoring the weird clinking noises that were coming from behind him. This was the only way to truly stop the Beldam. It was easy. Just throw the key into the well. That way nobody will ever be able to reach it again.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the well. He took the key out, which was on a rope around his neck. He went to throw it into the well...then he got tackled by a mysterious blurry thing. Cole screamed and fell back onto the ground. It didn't take long before he realised it was the Beldam's hand.

The hand started to drag Cole by the key away from the well, much to Cole's horror. Then he heard an airhorn and a bright light blinded him. The next thing he knew, Jay was riding in on his motorcycle, waving a pair of tongs in the air.

While Cole caught his breath, the hand decided to focus its attention on Jay, crawling onto him and distracting him so that he couldn't see where he was going. The motorcycle crashed, causing Jay to fly off the front and fall into the well.

Jay held onto the edge for dear life, feeling the Beldam's hand crawl up onto his arm. It stabbed his right hand, causing him to scream in pain and let go. It went for Jay's left hand and would have succeeded had it not been for Cole, who tackled the hand with his jacket.

Cole wrestled with the hand for a bit, then the hand broke through the jacket. It went to pounce on Cole...then it got electrocuted.

The hand fell limply to the ground and broke apart into several pieces. Cole looked up and saw Jay, who had made it out of the well. His hand was emitting electric sparks.

Cole and Jay wrapped the hand up in the jacket and tied it up with the rope that had the key attached to it. They shared a quick glance before they finally threw the package into the well.

"Sorry...that I didn't believe you. _Cole._ " Jay said, "I, uh, just thought you were a crackpot for believing in all this evil stuff. Then Nya gave me this picture."

Jay sheepishly handed Cole an aged photo. In the photo was a picture of two girls, one of them being Dilara.

"The ghost girl! I met her in a dream! Uh...that probably sounds even stupider than what I told you before." Cole said.

"Trust me, nothing is stupider than what you said before. But that was true, wasn't it?" Jay said, shrugging, "So...what should we do now?"

"Just...invite Nya over to dinner. Tomorrow." Cole said, smiling, "I'd really like to meet her. You can come too if you want."

Jay smiled, nodded and walked away. He hopped onto his motorcycle, glanced back at Cole one more time and drove off.

It was really over.

 _999 words. Frick. Never mind, doesn't matter! Thanks for reading, and there's going to be one more chapter so don't leave yet!_


End file.
